A work-station arrangement of the described type is known from German OS No. 31 35 576 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,642). The longitudinal girder in this work-station arrangement is constructed in the form of a profiled support rod having substantially a x-shaped cross section. Components can be clamped or fastened on the support rod such that each two adjacent legs of the x-shaped profile are embraced by a clamping mechanism. It is disadvantageous in this arrangement that only one clamping mechanism each can be mounted on one longitudinal area of the longitudinal girder, so that the number of components, which can be fastened thereon, is very limited. In particular, it is not possible to secure several components by means of separate clamping mechanisms on the same longitudinal area of the longitudinal girder. This has the consequence that a mounting of components is not possible, in which they are supposed to be mounted substantially in one plane transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the longitudinal girder. Thus, it is for example not possible to arrange cable channels or cable chutes in alignment with other components, for example the feet of a pedestal. Thus, design modifications for these building-block-type work-station arrangements are very limited, in particular many arrangements of the components desired for reasons of design are not possible.
The basic purpose of the invention is to create a work-station arrangement of the above-mentioned type, which with a simple design and strong construction permits any desired arrangement of the components.